Anna-san
Anna-san (アンナさん, Anna-san) is a Priest of Tokimune's party. Appearance Anna is described as a petite, blonde-haired and blue-eyed girl, wearing a priest's uniform with blue lines. Despite her small stature, she possesses an ample bosom. She is also described as having a freckled face. Personality Anna is a girl of small stature, but is not afraid to speak her mind and use obscene language. Due to her foreign origins, she also uses foreign words when speaking. Similarly to Yume, she tends to occasionally mix words up, though much less commonly. She is shown to possess a more perverted side in Volume 6, openly speaking of obscene matters and fantasies, though she's also somewhat of a hopeless romantic at times. She is the priest and mascot of the group, yelling encouragement during battles. Despite her brash personality, she is easily upset and self-conscious, especially when it comes to her frecklesLevel. 5 Hear Me Out, and Try Not to Laugh. Plot Anna has been through a number of parties after her arrival in Grimgar. Though she could more or less understand others' speech, due to her foreign origins, she had difficulty speaking herself. Despite that, she tried to speak her mind whenever she could, if only to make matters less awkward, though none bothered to understand her. She wasn't pushed back against openly, but was treated as a nuisance, and conflict would rise within her previous parties if she spoke up against the unfair treatment, leading to the breakup of the party. She would often witness the same party coming back together, only to not include her. Thirty days into Grimgar, she joined a party that felt like a mish-mash of leftover people. During a hunt in the Old City of Damuro, she left the group to relieve herself, only to come back and not find the members of her party. Dejected, she crouched down and panicked as a goblin found her, only to be rescued by the then-warrior Mimori, telling her to call her by the nickname Mimorin. Level. 5 Level. 6 Abilities Anna-san is a Priest but she was also a Mage before. It is unknown if she can cast the magic spells she knew. * Sacrament: 'The highest healing spell that can recover any kind of injury, though it cannot recover lost organs. Relationships Tokimune Like the rest of the Tokkis, Tokimune is protective of Anna, going as far as to threaten Ranta after the latter upsets her. Inui Anna's interactions with Inui aren't shown, but it can be assumed that like the rest of the Tokkis, Inui is protective of Anna. Tada Anna's interactions with Tada aren't shown, but it can be assumed that like the rest of the Tokkis, Tada is protective of Anna. Mimori Anna appears to be protective of Mimori, trying her best to get her and Haruhiro together, and using harsh insults when Mimori is upset by Haruhiro's response. Kikkawa Anna appears to have a liking to Kikkawa, as hinted at by her protectiveness towards him, and her intense reactions towards the latter's words. Despite her protectiveness, she herself will not hesitate to make fun of him. Like the rest of the Tokkis, Kikkawa is protective of Anna. Gallery Quotes * ''"'Shut up! 'Anna-san say it? '''Okay! '''You say it? '''No! '''Figure that much out, warty-assed human!" * "'Bullshit, you need to understand a maiden's heart, darn it! Yeah!"'' * "You dim-witted pumpkin-head!" * "There's no love there! It's like scorched earth! Anna-san '''not love, but like', yeah! How can you misunderstand!?"'' Trivia * Much like Yume, Anna-san doesn't refer to herself in the first person. Also like Yume, she tends to mix up words, although for a different reason. * Anna-san is the map maker of Tokkis, though only the members of Tokkis can understand her maps. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Priest Category:Mage Category:Multi Class Category:Female Category:Crimson Moon Category:Team Tokkis Category:Human Category:Magic User